


Words

by gonattsaga



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonattsaga/pseuds/gonattsaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finally says the words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

He finally says the words. Those three magic words you've been waiting for, longing to hear since the day you met him. He finally says them: and your heart breaks in two.

You're backing away. You're turning to run, escape, fucking flee as far away as your feet will carry you - only he's stopped you. He's grabbed you by the arms and he's holding on tight, to keep you from leaving - and your heart keeps breaking.

You've got your eyes screwed shut, to keep the tears in their place, and to avoid looking into those steel grey eyes of his which you know are desperately seeking contact, probably shining with anxious confusion by now, but you can't know for certain because you've got your eyes screwed shut. Because if you wouldn't have, you would surely fall completely apart.

Ever since you first saw him, saw his face light up in mischievous joy, with that lopsided grin and those silvery eyes, you've loved him. Over a year you've waited, for him to love you back. You've even...

"Billy, please, just look at me!"

No. You can't.

"Billy for fuck's sake, please-!"

His voice cracks finally. You can feel his breathing against your face because he's leaning in so close to you his forehead his almost touching yours, and it's ragged. Even without looking you know he's crying. He's also gripping you by the arms hard enough to leave bruises, either to keep you from escaping, or himself from falling. You wish you could open your eyes. You wish you could embrace him, cry with him, kiss him...

But you can't.

He's confused obviously, he's bound to be, because he can't know that you've spent the last year trying to change who you are for him. Trying to become someone you're not. Someone he could love. So therefore he can't know that by falling in love and saying the words, making it real - "I love you, Bills" - he's just confirmed the opposite.

He sobbing now, and begging you and all - "Please, Billy, just... just tell me where I went wrong... talk to me Bill..." - he can't know that it's impossible for him to be in love with you, because he doesn't even know you. He can't know that he's fallen in love with an act, all he knows is that you've just broken his heart.

You guess that makes you even.

.end


End file.
